I'm a Mage!
by bird875
Summary: The day Harry ends up on the roof of his school he discoveres that he is a mage, just like in World of Warcraft. He teaches himself to be a mage before he finds out about Hogwarts. Boy will they be shocked when they find out what he can do.


**Hey guys, Bird875 here. No I have not abandoned Kitsune no Sharingan. I had a lot going on in life at the time and then I hit a large amount of writer's block, hard. Now I have about 2/3 of the chapter written for it but I am not sure what to do next. It will come, I promise. Also my computer is broken and so I can't work on it anyway. Thisis an idea I had from a while back and I have stolen a laptop from my family to write it. I know this chapter's very short but it is like an intro or a prologue. The others will be a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own World of Warcraft or any other game made by Blizzard. Don't own (Harry will be visiting it later).**

'Run!' This was the only thought in young Harry Potter's mind at the time. Why you might ask? Because of Dudley and his gang. Dudley had decided that it was time for another session of Harry Hunting. Harry Hunting was not only Dudley's favourite sport but also the only one he was willing to do frequently. The game involved Harry running as he was chased by Dudley and his gang. The game ended when the gang either gave up or when they caught Harry. When they caught him, the next part of the game begun. This part involved Piers Polkiss - Dudley's scrawny, rat-faced minion, holding Harry's arms behind his back as Dudley, and sometimes other members of his gang, hit him. Understandably it wasn't Harry's favourite game. So, for this reason, Harry ran.

'If I can get behind those big bins by the door to the kitchen before they come around that corner then they might decide I went a different way' thought Harry. So he ran and he attempted to jump over the bins. As he jumped, he screwed his eyes shut. And when he opened them again, there he was sitting on the chimney. Harry was confused. 'How could I possibly be on the roof of the kitchens? I was trying to get over the bins, not the building. I know I can't jump that high. Perhaps the wind caught me while I was jumping… No, that's not possible. Oh well I can work out how I did it later. The most pressing thing right now is to find a way back down.' Harry watched as Dudley and his gang searched around the bins and then, shrugging, walked off to do something else. 'How can I possibly get back down?' wondered Harry. _'Trust in yourself, step off the edge with the belief that you will reach the ground unharmed and you may be surprised at the results.' _Spoke a disembodied voice. It seemed to come from all directions at once as well as inside Harry himself. 'Hello? Who's there?' Harry asked shakily. Upon receiving no reply he pondered the words he had heard. All his life, Harry had no one to depend on but himself and nothing to believe in but himself. So he walked to the edge of the roof and peered over. It was quite a long way down, probably not enough to kill him but definitely enough to hurt him badly should he fall. 'Oh well,' he thought 'I haven't got any other ideas.' And with that, he stepped off the edge of the building.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't fall. Instead he gently floated down towards the ground as he moved forwards through the air. 'What on earth?' Harry mentally asked. As he alighted on the ground gently by the tree at the edge of the playground he heard the voice once again _'You have done well young mage.'_ And then it was gone again. Harry told himself to think on this later but for now he had school to worry about. He was late due to his rooftop escapades and as such he received a detention for that afternoon. It was perhaps just as well that he got a detention for he had gotten some homework and it was unlikely that he would be allowed to do it at his house. 'Aunt Petunia is too busy lying about how wonderful Dudley is to let me do anything that might make me seem smarter than him.' So he used his detention to do his homework. When detention finished Harry went straight home, waving to Mrs. Figg, one of his neighbours, and a batty one at that.

As he got home Aunt Petunia was too busy folding clean clothes to berate Harry for getting home late. She pointed at a pile of clothing that may have fit a small elephant. Harry nodded and picked the pile up, carrying it upstairs to Dudley's bedroom. He knocked and opened the door. As he carried the laundry in, he heard Dudley shout into a microphone on his desk: "Cast Slow Fall on me! Me you stupid idiot! The Warrior!' Harry looked up and saw that Dudley was on his computer play one of his games. 'World of WoW or something equally strange.' Harry thought. Then he saw the game box on the floor where it had been discarded by Dudley. 'World of Warcraft. And I think he called that thing that lets him talk to his friends Groupspeak or Teamtalk or something.' Dudley shouted again "Okay, now cast Amplify Magic on me. That will let the priest heal me for more! You know, for a mage, you are pretty useless." Harry sighed; Dudley always seemed to think he knew best about everything. Then Harry did a double take; 'Mage? Isn't that what the voice called me? And Slow Fall sounds like the kind of thing that I did.' Harry decided to do more research into this World of Warcraft and into mages the next time Dudley was out of the house.


End file.
